1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to interlocking building blocks for the construction of a building or wall structure.
It is common construction practice to erect building walls, as well as certain categories of free-standing walls, using concrete blocks of a solid rectangular configuration in which each block exhibits a plurality of cavities and external planes at all six sides thereof. Such blocks are, as is well known, laid-up in courses, typically by placing mortar, by trowel, on the top of the blocks and then positioning the blocks of the next course upon the lower course. However, as described below, some systems of inter-locking blocks exist which reduce or eliminate the need for such mortar. The instant invention particularly addresses the need for building blocks useful components of an interlocking building block system capable of resisting high lateral loads, of a both uniform and cyclical nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has recognized the need for, and value of, a building block system having interlocking elements at the horizontal interface between courses of the building blocks. The rationale for the use of such interlocking between horizontal planes of building blocks has, typically, been to eliminate or minimize the need for mortar between the courses thereof.
Such structures and systems appear in the prior art as U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,540 (1980) to Mullins, entitled Interlocking Cementitious Building Blocks and U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,956 (1967) to Moraetes, entitled Key Element for Concrete Blocks.
All building blocks of the instant type include a solid volume, also known as a web, which separate two vertical cavities. In the instant invention, this solid volume or web narrows in the negative (downward vertical) direction. No such narrowing of the web or partition exists in the reference to Mullins. Rather, it is only the upper mouth, known as a corbel, which slopes in a negative z-direction. More particularly, the teaching of Mullins is limited to that of a shape of the mouth of the vertical cavities which assists in the removal of retractable cores therefrom after the molding of such a block has occurred. Accordingly, to the extent that any narrowing of the web or partition Mullins occurs in the negative direction, such narrowing plays no role in the functionality of any wall system formed of blocks thereof.
With respect to Moraetes cited above, the teaching thereof is that of core openings which are tapered to permit ready extraction of the cores of molds thereof during manufacture of the block. That is, the vertical cavities of Moraetes do not bear any particular relationship to the structure of the webs or partition separating the vertical cavities thereof. Rather, the teaching of Moraetes relates only to its use of so-called key sections, which use is facilitated by the core openings shown therein. As such, the system of Moraetes is one is which a separate key or lock element, having completely different mechanical principles from that of Applicant""s system, is used to achieve some of the objectives of vertical and horizontal stability set forth herein. It is therefore to be appreciated that a system of the type of Applicant""s cannot be achieved by Moraetes, either alone or in combination with any other art known to the within inventor. Further, the art of record does not suggest the particular location of the interior cavity ledges of the component block structure of this invention. Without the particular geometry of the ledge structure of the vertical cavity walls of the inventor""s constructional components it is not possible to achieve wall structures which are structural or functional equivalents of those that can be constructed with inventor""s constructional components, this as is more particularly set forth below.
The inventor is also aware of United Kingdom Patent No. 550,745 (1941) to Rigby which teaches a proportionality of interlock elements which is completely different from that of the present invention. More particularly, Rigby, as is the case in essentially all prior art known to the inventor, is lacking in the deep key interlock features of the invention which are set forth herein.
The prior art is also reflected in United Kingdom Patent No. 176,031 (1922) to Deyes which shows the use of rebars in combination with horizontal plane key interlocks of brick components.
More recent art in this field is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,040 (1999) to Cerrato and U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,958 to Stanley. These references do not disclose construction blocks interlocking in three dimensions as is taught by my invention.
It is further noted that little of the above prior art fully addresses or suggests the need or value of a building block interlock structure between the vertical surfaces of building blocks within courses or rows, apparently because of a lack of recognition of the need for structures that could provide resistance against unusual lateral loads that might be encountered by a wall structure formed of building blocks. However, the extent to which the forces of nature can impact upon the integrity of apparently massive structures, such as building blocks/masonry wall structures, as been long know to architects and structural engineers that have been active in geographical areas prone to high velocity winds and earthquakes. High lateral loads may, as well, result from the horizontal component of truss-type loading upon a wall which is in truss-like communication with roof-beams and other transverse members of a given mechanical system.
The instant invention, accordingly, addresses the long-felt need in the art for a constructional component adapted for use in a wall system capable of resisting such high lateral loads, regardless of the origin thereof.
A constructional component for a wall system definable in an xyz Cartesian coordinate system capable of resisting high gravity and lateral loads, both uniform and cyclical. The component comprises a solid building block, formed of a constructional material, having a generally rectangular exterior configuration definable in said xyz Cartesian coordinate system, an x-axis thereof defining a width axis of said wall structure, a y-axis thereof defining the directionality of said wall structure, and a z-axis thereof defining a vertical axis of the wall structure, in which one xz end surface of each building block comprises a positive y-axis deep key geometry and each opposing xz end surface thereof comprises a negative y-axis deep key geometry complementally interlockable to said positive geometry of an opposite xz surface, in which a ratio of the x-axis width of a base of each positive and negative deep key geometry of each opposing xz end surface comprises at least twenty percent of the entire y-axis width of each block, in which each y-axis deep key dimension of said respective deep key geometries also comprises a range of about eight to about twenty five percent of the x-axis dimension of said block, in which said block includes a plurality of vertical cavities extending through the entire z-axis length thereof, said cavities separated by a web portion, said cavities each including (i) a rectilinear recess at an upper xy surface of said block, said recess defining, in a xz plane cross section, a shallow U-shaped negative sub-platform, homologous with said recess, beneath and co-parallel with an xy top surface of said block, in which a vertical z-axis of said web begins at said negative sub-platform, and (ii) an opposite and lower xy surface of said block, at an opposite end z-axis end of said web, having a projecting positive sub-platform co-parallel with said negative sub-platform and complementally interlockable into adjoining negative sub-platforms of like blocks of vertically adjacent courses of blocks within said wall structure, each of said sub-platforms having a z-axis dimension in a range of about five to about twenty five percent of the x-axis dimension of said block, whereby a substantially rigid and load-resistant interlock between horizontally and vertically contiguous blocks, when joined as a component of a wall system, is resultant therefrom.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a building block suitable for use as a constructional component of the wall structure adapted for resistance to high lateral loads, both uniform and cyclical.
It is another object to provide a constructional component of a wall system particularly adapted to resist lateral loads resultant from earthquakes, hurricanes, or pre-defined lateral loads within a truss system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a constructional component providing enhanced resistance to high lateral loads in both the vertical and horizontal planes of interlock between such constructional components.
It is a yet further object to provide a constructional component of the above type wherein the topmost course of a wall thereof may be readily secured to the roof of a building.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a constructional component of the above type having a substantially reduced mortar requirement between the horizontal interlock surface thereof.
The above and yet other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Brief Description of the Drawings, Detailed Description of the Invention, and Claims appended herewith.